Lauren Evans
Current Universe. The adopted daughter of New Yorker Matthew Murdock , Lauren was raised in Manhattan, New York. Lauren is in possession of the Carnage symbiote. Abilities Class: Street Level+ Origin: Marvel Comics Classification: Human Age: Late teens, Early 20's Height: 5'2 Weight: 112 lbs. Hair: Crimson/Black Eyes: Green Powers and Abilities: Strength, speed, durability, flexibility, agility, combat clairvoyance, can detect when being targeted (as an extension of Spider sense), can adhere to any surface and climb on vertical surfaces and ceilings. Weaknesses: High-frequency sound-emitting weaponry and temperatures above boiling. Strength: Able to lift 70-72 tons Stamina: Superhuman Destructive Capacity: Wall/Tree Level Range: Melee range, twenty meters with wrist lines. Speed: Peak human running, Reaction speed is relativistic. Durability: Small building level+ Standard Equipment: The Carnage symbiote. Intelligence: Martial arts. Psychology Lauren has been known for her courage, and her upbeat personality. Also a bit of a smart-ass, she always knew how to irk somebody in a varied situation. She also has a nasty temper that has gotten her into trouble numerous times. A bit of a tomboy, she enjoys fighting, and doesn't care about getting her hands dirty. When it came to her appearance, she liked to look good, fashion being a side hobby. She has an OCD issue with her hair, always fixing it, and rarely letting it be touched. Biography Childhood: ''' Lauren was born in Leoben, Austria. At the age of 6, her parents and her moved to New York City. Her parent's names were never mentioned, but her father worked in a Power Plant under the ownership of Norman Osborne. Her mother worked as a dentist, while also being the normal housewife. Because she was native to Austria, she only knew German and didn't understand anybody who spoke to her in New York. After a month of living in the new home, Lauren attended English classes to convert her language, catching on rather quickly for her age. She took interests to athletics, signing up for Elementary T-Shirt soccer, and Shotokan Karate. Later on, she began to take up archery at the age of 10. She did gymnastics as well. '''Mid-Teens: Lauren attended school, and made it all the way to high school, graduating with High Honors. She was highly active with sports, being a Varsity Cheerleader, and played Ice Hockey. While she was still in school, she noticed an odd red pile of goop that oddly followed her around. Being one of little fear, she approached it and went to reach out for it The goop gently covered her arm, and made itself into a wrist band. Amused by it, she kept it on her wrist. It remained there for the rest of the day. Later on that night, it had vanished while she slept. A week after graduating, Lauren's mother was murdered by an unknown street gang. After the event, Lauren was emotionally unstable, and frequently had to be comforted or heavily distracted from it. One month after graduating from high school, Lauren hung out with a bunch of friends, and the wrist band returned on her left arm. After hanging out with a group of her friends, Lauren went out to visit her dad at work, as he still worked at the Power Plant. Little did she know, that day was going to change her life. She approached the massive building, as it towered over her, the sun hidden behind it giving it a spooky feeling. Something was telling her not to enter at that time. A voice in her head kept saying "Avoid. Don't enter.". Ignoring it, she entered the Power Plant and went to find her father. He eventually saw her in the lobby of the main station and went to say hello to her. After a few minutes of talking, an internal alarm went off in her mind ((Like Spider-Sense)) as the old building began to crumple on top of them. Unfortunately, her father was killed instantly, while she was pinned under debris from the roof. The weight was too much for her body to handle, and she wasn't able to breathe. Within a minute of being trapped, the wrist band went into its goop form, and began to cover her body. This, was the bonding of Lauren, and Carnage. The birth of She-Carnage. She-Carnage: ' Once bonded to the Symbiote, she was able to pry herself free of the building debris and escape the Power Plant. Carnage at the time, still had its violent tenancies, and fed her negative thoughts. She started to learn what the Symbiote can do, and what she was now able to do with it. A plot began to register in her head to seek revenge on the men who killed her mother. With no mercy, she went on a violent rampage, killing multiple people carelessly. Evidently, she never found the gang, and ended up murdering a total of 48 people, before she was abruptly confronted by a man in a red suit. '''Daredevil: ' The man whom caused her rampage to come to a stop, was the Avenger known as Daredevil. He knew exactly how to weaken a Symbiote from similar knowledge when Venom ran about New York. He made loud noises that sent her to her knees, and then knocked her out completely with a blow to the head with his utility club. The Symbiote retracted itself from her body, revealing her identity as Lauren. Daredevil was convinced that Carnage was still with Kasady. After realizing that she was female, he took her back to the tower, where she was questioned and asked to explain everything. Now that both of her parents were gone, she had nobody else. Soon enough, her and Matt (Daredevil) became close, and he took her under his wing as a fatherly figure. She was given a place to stay at the Avenger's Tower, and was trained by the Avengers themselves. With all the training, Carnage was cured of its nasty past, and was completely under Lauren's control. '''Electron: (David Mercer) A few years later, Lauren was lounging out at Stark Tower when a tall blonde man entered the building. He instantly caught her attention as she watched him. Usually nervous about attractive men, she hesitated as she went to greet him. She introduced herself kindly, as he did in return, learning his name was David. After some talking, he left and went off on a mission, which had her curious. Invading on his mission, she followed him as his appearance altered into a black and blue suit. A bit startled, she hesitated to continue, but Carnage pushed her to continue. Following David, he was at a building, in which he killed a man after questioning him. Not happy with the answer he got, he killed him. Taking action, she leaped down to him, as he was startled by the obnoxious looking Symbiote and went to throw a punch at her. She retracted it from her face, to show it was her as he stopped. Apologizing for following him, she went to leave. He then stopped her, and informed her of his mission. He told her his alternate name, Electron and explained himself, as she did the same to him. After more talking, she felt something between them, and only hoped he did as well. Days passed as he came to the tower more often, visiting her. Normally shy by expressing herself to somebody, she told him how she felt as they sat on top of the Empire State Building late one night. Confirming the mutual feelings, they later on began a relationship. They have been on multiple missions together, and keep each other safe, always having one another's back. After a month, David had asked her if she wanted to move in with him in his penthouse, and she of course did so. David is one of very few people who have the ability to ease her nasty temper when Carnage, and her act up. Moral Panic and Reaction See also: Carnage: The Division Amongst Us Due to Lauren's volatile temper and her symbiote's propensity to enshroud her in times of duress, she has caused the citizens of New York much fear and stress. Most of this is due to the previous owner of the symbiote's actions with it. However, Lauren does not help combat this image at times and further worsens the public's image of the symbiote when she goes on a grief rampage, killing several and injuring many more. This has led her into the crosshairs of both Mayor Luthor and SHIELD's Director Fury, to which they are both trying to contain her. After being tricked into captivity by Superman and Supergirl, she was thrown into the Phantom Zone, along with Zachary Stone, and Grant Ward. As David was getting no response from the messages he had sent Lauren via text, he began to search for her, which lead him to Stark Tower. He had read the Daily Planet newspaper laying on the couch which stated that she had been captured. David struggled to figure out where she was, until he got in touch with Raven, who was a mutual friend of Lauren's. With her help, the two of them powered a portal which saved both Lauren and Grant, while Zachary elected to stay behind. Upon her rescue, Lauren returned to David's house. Life off the Radar Having had her image printed on most of the national publications as well as having the borders of New York closely monitored, Lauren dyed her hair and darkened her color scheme, choosing to blend in with the citizens of New York out of necessity. She has even been recognized by employees of the establishments that she frequents, however her gentle demeanor has afforded her identity to be kept secret. Recommended Readings She-Carnage #56: This is where she met Daredevil and was introduced to the Marvel universe as a hero. Later on, she meets David Mercer. Carnage: The Division Amongst Us: After being given a second chance by Dir. Fury, Lauren's rage consumes her, causing her to run up against the Mayor, New York City, and the Justice League. This story shows the bond between her and David, as well as the effects of her flashfire temper. Category:Humans Category:Lawless Category:Street Level Characters